Terriermon
Terriermon and his partner Henry Wong 'are protagonists from the third season of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, produced by Toei Animation. Backstory Henry Wong is a calm and level-headed boy who received a Digimon video game from his father, choosing Terriermon as his Digimon partner. However, when real Digimon, monsters made of computer data, emerged into the real world, Terriermon emerged as well. When Henry realized that making Terriermon battle in the game injured him in the real world, Henry swore he'd never make Terriermon battle again. As time went on and more Digimon emerged in the real world, Henry realized that Terriermon had to battle to protect innocent civilians who were being attacked by the rogue monsters. Teaming up with other Digimon Tamers, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka, Henry and Terriermon decided to fight off any evil Digimon that came into the real world. Powers & Abilities * '''Bunny Blaster: '''Terriermon fires energy from his mouth, either as a barrage of weaker blasts, or a stronger single blast. * '''Terrier Tornado: '''Terriermon spins around fast enough to make a tornado and fires it at the opponent. * '''Flight: '''By flapping his huge ears, Terriermon can achieve flight. * '''Digivolution: '''By channeling Henry's emotional energy into data, Terriermon gains the ability to digivolve into bigger and stronger forms. Each time he digivolves, Terriermon is restored to full health and vitality. Equipment * '''D-Power: '''Henry's digivice, which was created by swiping a special Blue Card through his card reader, that signifies him as Terriermon's Tamer. It is what lets Terriermon digivolve. Due to being made from Henry's card reader, Henry can swipe Digi-Modify cards through it to power Terriermon up, give him new weapons, or let him use the attacks of other Digimon. Alternate Forms '''Gargomon: '''Terriermon's Champion form. Gargomon resembles a larger version of his Terriermon form, with gatling guns for arms and inexplicably, a pair of jeans. Gargomon is designed as a hunting Digimon, and is an expert hunter as such, and he can spread out his large ears to glide short distances. * '''Gargo Laser: '''Gargomon fires a barrage of shots from his gatling gun arms, which have the power to bust through concrete. * '''Bunny Pummel: '''Gargomon punches the target while firing his gun arm for a strike that can one-shot most Champion-level Digimon. '''Rapidmon: '''Terriermon's Ultimate form. A mostly robotic armored warrior with giant ears that he can use as sensors, and is said to move at the speed of light. Rapidmon has missile launchers for arms and a larger one on his back. * '''Rapid Fire: '''Rapidmon fires missiles from his arms, which he can fire precisely enough to shoot down other missiles. * '''Tri-Beam: '''Rapidmon fires a triangular energy wave from his body. * '''Miracle Missile: '''Rapidmon fires a barrage of missiles from the launcher on his back. '''MegaGargomon: '''MegaGargomon is Terriermon's Mega form, which he achieves by merging with Henry. MegaGargomon is a gigantic mechanical Digimon with hundreds of weapons lining his body, including lasers, flamethrowers, missiles, vulcan guns, and bazookas. While he is normally slow compared to his weaker forms, MegaGargomon has much more destructive power, and can use the jets on his back to achieve greater speeds if needed. * '''Mega Barrage: '''MegaGargomon fires a barrage of shots from the firearms and missile launchers lining his body. * '''Gargo Missile: '''MegaGargomon fires a giant missile from the launchers in his shoulders. * '''Mega Twister: '''MegaGargomon lifts the target up, spins them around, and tosses them away. * '''Power Pummel: '''MegaGargomon releases a pulverizing shockwave from his fist. Feats Strength * Terriermon: Can support his entire weight with just his ears. * Terriermon: Wielded weapons larger than him. * Gargomon: One-shot a Champion-level Digimon. * Gargomon: Knocked back an Ultimate-level Digimon with one blow. * MegaGargomon: Harmed one of the Digimon Sovereigns with physical strength alone. Speed * Terriermon: Can spin fast enough to make tornadoes. * Terriermon: Easily dodged a thrown harpoon. * Gargomon: Despite his large body, can effectively weave around enemy attacks. * Rapidmon: Can move at the speed of light in short bursts. * Rapidmon: Reacted to a missile and shot it out of the air. * MegaGargomon: While normally slow, can move at faster-than-light speeds with the thrusters on his back. Durability * Terriermon: Shrugged off an electric shock. * Terriermon: Has gotten stomped on by Ultimate-level Digimon and gotten right back up. * Gargomon: Took blows from Ultimate-level Digimon. * Gargomon: Took an attack that knocked back Omnimon. 'needed * Gargomon: Shrugged off being thrown through a building. * Rapidmon: Even while heavily injured, powered through an attack from Zhuqiaomon. * Rapidmon: Tanked several explosions. * MegaGargomon: No-sold being crushed by a building. Skill * Has fought and defeated many rogue Digimon. * Injured one of the Digimon Sovereigns. * Defeated many of the D-Reaper's Agents. * As MegaGargomon, has Henry's Tai Chi training. Weaknesses * Kind of lazy. * Henry abhors violence, though he will still resort to it if necessary. * MegaGargomon trades speed for power, for the most part. * In base form, is pretty weak. * If he uses up too much energy while digivolved, will revert back to Terriermon. Fun Facts * Terriermon's catchphrase, "Moumantai", means "relax", or "take it easy". * Terriermon's name comes from the Terrier dog breed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Neutral Good Category:Digimon Category:Namco Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Animals